


Kissing Him

by ausmac



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a kiss becomes a possession, who would not want to be owned by him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Him

He is anything but helpless, as competent as any warrior I could wish for by my side. More so in fact, because the power he controls is something I can never really understand, can only respect.  So having him there in my hands, reduced to silence by my touch, is a unique sweetness.

Almost silent.  Even with my mouth covering his, so that I capture his breath and muffle his voice, still he makes sounds.  Little moans, quiet sobs, a word or two.  Please.  Yes.  More.  The only words my mouth allows him.

This way, I am able to concentrate more on learning about his body.  The feel of his ruffled hair in my hand, my fingers pressed to his skull, holding him in place.  The taste of his mouth, hot and moist, as soft to the taste as it looks.  I take it all, as is my right, having captured it.  I savor his lips, capture his tongue, kissing him deeply and thoroughly and demanding control of him, inside and out.   Whatever resistance he might have made is gone, and it was mostly surprise.  He never expected me to move on him, to interrupt him in the middle of some ramble about magic and spells, and steal him away into this intoxicating sensual place we stand in.  Him there, under my hands, his eyes – beautiful eyes – closed in bliss;  me, holding him – possessing him –

He begins to fall, hanging onto me grimly, but never letting go of my lips, and I can feel the heat of his skin, the pressure of his legs against mine, the growing arousal between his legs.  There are so many things I want to do in that moment; take him against the wall, brand him with the signet of my touch, say the kinds of things that lovers say – instead, I murmur his name against his hot, swollen mouth, my own voice dry and unexpectedly hoarse.

“Khadgar.”

I am there, in his eyes, when he opens them.   

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to take a look at my Live Journal WoW story and fic recommendation community at http://wowwords.livejournal.com/


End file.
